


I Remember When

by swtalmnd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: In Media Res, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Bucky and Steve get a little nostalgic in the midst of their super-soldier sex marathon.





	I Remember When

**Author's Note:**

> Something actually dirty for Writin' Dirty! Finally!

Bucky pressed Steve back into the bed, grinning down at him with fond eyes as he straddled his lover. "I remember when this used to be easier," he said, feeling the strain of thighs spread wide over Steve's hips. They weren't anything as wide as his shoulders, but it was still a helluva lot more muscle than back in the '40s.

"I dunno, Buck," said Steve, smirking up at him, "I think you're plenty easy these days." His fingers found the spunk-slick crease of Bucky's ass and dipped inside, both of their dicks already most of the way back to hardness. "I remember when it took ages to get you ready for me."

Bucky hummed in agreement, rocking against Steve more purposefully now. "I liked that sometimes, though. Your mouth, those giant puppy paws of yours, and a half a jar of Vaseline."

Steve snorted. "Lube's better these days," he said, finding it and slathering some over his dick.

"You're, oh, not wrong there." Bucky gasped when Steve hoisted him bodily up and onto that thick cock, feeling it slide right back to where it had been, filling him up with warmth and solidity. "God, that feels good."

"Not God, just Captain America." Steve thrust up and pulled down, getting another gasp along with Bucky's groan.

"That was fucking terrible," he said, giving a squeeze that made Steve's eyes go wide and dark. "You're my Stevie is what you are, and as big a punk as ever."

"Yeah, I am," said Steve, sliding his hands into Bucky's, twining their fingers together and starting a new rhythm, one that matched the beat of their hearts, slow and steady as the way they'd learned to love in this new world. "You love me anyway, jerk."

"Always," said Bucky, ducking his head, leaning in for a kiss. "Forever. 'Til the end of the line and after."

Steve kissed back harder, rolling them over and pinning Bucky down. "Forever," he growled, and Bucky felt a surge of triumph as Steve put his back into it, making the bed creak and Bucky moan. Even without all their history together, Bucky doubted he'd ever find anyone who could match him thrust for thrust, orgasm for orgasm, who could give everything Bucky could take and more.

He was drunk on it, heady with it, and he clutched at Steve's shoulders with both hands just to watch the bruises blossom and fade like slow-motion flowers, just to hear Steve growl again at the transient pain in the midst of their pleasure. Bucky loved the way Steve's hips pressed his thighs wider, the way Steve's size filled him deep with a heat that made him feel like he'd never be empty or cold again.

He knew it was true when Steve's face went slack with the ecstasy he'd found in Bucky's body, and there was nothing he could do but give in to his own drowning need.

Steve pressed his forehead against Bucky's and whispered, "And after."

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Steve and Bucky were probably like this in the _Boundary Negotiations and Strange Treaties_ series back before it began, before Winter was so much of a person and a presence, but I'm not going to add it the series because it doesn't really fit in anywhere with what's already there. Feel free to imagine them there, though, should it please you. ;)


End file.
